Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an injector device and method for delivering a fluid into the body of a patient by injection.
Description of the Related Art
Various types of automatic injection devices have been developed to allow drug solutions and other liquid therapeutic preparations to be administered by untrained personnel or to be self-injected. Generally, these devices include a reservoir that is pre-filled with the liquid therapeutic preparation, and some type of automatic needle-injection mechanism that can be triggered by the user. When the volume of fluid or drug to be administered is generally below a certain volume, such as 1 mL, an auto-injector is typically used, which typically has an injection time of about 10 to 15 seconds. When the volume of fluid or drug to be administered is above 1 mL, the injection time generally becomes longer resulting in difficulties for the patient to maintain contact between the device and the target area of the patient's skin. Further, as the volume of drug to be administered becomes larger, increasing the time period for injection becomes desirable. The traditional method for a drug to be injected slowly into a patient is to initiate an IV and inject the drug into the patient's body slowly. Such a procedure is typically performed in a hospital or outpatient setting.
Certain devices allow for self-injection in a home setting and are capable of gradually injecting a liquid therapeutic preparation into the skin of a patient. In some cases, these devices are small enough (both in height and in overall size) to allow them to be “worn” by a patient while the liquid therapeutic preparation is being infused into the patient. These devices typically include a pump or other type of discharge mechanism to force the liquid therapeutic preparation to flow out of a reservoir and into the injection needle. Such devices also typically include a valve or flow control mechanism to cause the liquid therapeutic preparation to begin to flow at the proper time and a triggering mechanism to initiate the injection.